combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Map
A Map is one of the various settings, or playing fields, in Combat Arms. Each layout has its advantages as well as disadvantages. Knowing the map and what tactics to use will improve your chances of winning, such as wearing a Uniform in order to blend into the environment and using any available props to your advantage. All Maps in Alphabetical Order Page 1= |-| Page 2= |-| Page 3= |-| Page 4= Maps by Category Urban= *Blood Money *Bloodbath Bazaar *City Center *City of Wings *Crystal Tower *Death Row *Ghost Town *Nemexis HQ *Office (Leak) *Piazza *Roadkill *Rural Estate *Short Fuse *Showdown *Silent Square *Tower Bridge *Vertigo *Warhead *Waverider |-| Industrial= *Death Room *Death Room (Invis) *Gray Hammer *Heavy Metal *Hell Gate *Neptune *Oil Rig *Power Surge *Quantum Labs *Sector 25 *Slaughterhouse *Warehouse |-| Desert= *Deadly Dunes *Desert Fox *Desert Thunder *Glitch Map *Junk Flea *Junk Flea (Dark) *Junk Flea 2 *Pump Jack *Red Canyon *Sand Hog |-| Arctic= *Cold Seed *Dark Hill *Freezer *Hallow Ravine *Outpost 31 *Snow Valley |-| Woodland= *Cabin Fever *Dark Forest *Dark Hill *Grave Digger *Kill Creek *Training |-| Tropical= *﻿Brush Wood *Costa Recon *Noxious Damnation *Rattle Snake |-| Underground= *Black Lung *Death Cube *Dredge *NEMEXIS Labs *Noxious Damnation *Overdose |-| Oceanic= *Dead Water *Neptune *Oil Rig *Treasure Ship *Two Towers *Water Strider |-| Futuristic= *Lunar Labs *NEMEXIS Labs *Quantum Labs Media City_Center.png Map_BlackLung.png Map_Blood.png Map_Bloodbath.png Map_Brushwood.png Map_CabinFever.png Map_CityWings.png Map_ColdSeed.png Map_CostaRecon.png Map_Crystal.png Map_Forest.png Map_DeadWater.png Map_Dunes.png Map_DeathRoom.png DeathRoomInvis01.jpg Map_DeathRow.png Map_DesertFox.png Map_Glitch.png Map_Thunder.png Map_Dredge.png Map_Freezer.png Map_GhostTown.png Map_Grave.png Map_Hammer.png Map_Ravine.png Map_HeavyMetal.png Map_HellGate.png Map_JunkFlea.png Map_JunkFlea 2.png Map_KillCreek.png Map_LunarLabs.png Map_NemexisHQ.png Map_NemexisLab.png Map_Neptune.png Map_Office.png Map_OilRig.png Map_Outpost.png Map_Overdose.png Map_Piazza.png Map_PowerSurge.png Map_PumpJack.png Map_Quantum.png Map_Rattlesnake.png Map_Canyon.png Map_Roadkill.png Map_Estate.png Map_SandHog.png Map_Sector25.png Map_ShortFuse.png Map_Showdown.png Map_Slaugher.png Map_SnowValley.png Map_Bridge.png Map_Training.png Map_Training1.png Map_Treasure.png Map_TwoTowers.png Map_Vertigo.png Map_MouseTrap.png Map_Warhead.png Map_Water.png Map_Waverider MAP_GRAVEDIGGER.jpg|Grave Digger's Layout Quarantine_Map.jpg CQB Mariners Junk Flea.jpg Combat-Arms 16.jpg Gun and backpack.jpg Junk 2.png Junk 3.png Junk Flea.png Junk Flea Bravo side Combat-Arms 148.jpg Combat-Arms 102.jpg M16P-Reload.jpg Wave.png Waverider.png WaveriderOnFireTung.jpg Waverider Alpha.png Sf.jpg Shortfuse.jpg Window.jpg Engine 2010-11-17 17-10-00-67.jpg Ghost Town 001.jpg Ghost Town 002.png Ghost Town NEMEXIS truck.jpg Ghost town.jpg Bravo base.jpg Combat-Arms 77.jpg Combat-Arms 88.jpg Two Towers.png Two Towers 2.PNG Two Towers 3.PNG Two Towers big.jpg Bravo.PNG Combat-Arms 117.jpg FAMASscreenshot001.JPG Sand Hog.PNG Snow Alpha.PNG Snow Bravo.PNG Snow Valley.PNG Snow Valley Bravo side Snow Valley central tunnels Pump.png Pump Jack.PNG Pump Jack Alpha side Pump Jack middle area SHGlitch1.PNG RS1.png RS2.png Rattle Snake.PNG 005kT-b65e1c7a-0445-4c69-a240-ddc31a749342.jpg Alphaspawnpoint.jpg Bravo spawn point.jpg Combat-Arms 30.jpg Down the cliff.jpg Kill Creek Quarantine Back of Truck.jpg The bottom bridge.jpg Underthebridge.jpg View of cliff.jpg Wait 15 minutes.jpg Combat-Arms 251.jpg DR1.png DR2.png Death Room.PNG Showdown.png Showdown Place 11.png Showdown Place 9.png Showdown place 1.png Showdown place 10.png Showdown place 2.png Showdown place 3.png Showdown place 4.png Showdown place 5.png Showdown place 6.png Showdown place 7.png Showdown place 8.png Cyrus352-vertigo.jpg Vertigo.jpg Brushwood_01.png Combat-Arms 03.jpg Combat-Arms 07.jpg Combat-Arms 108.jpg Gray.png Gray Hammer.png Hammer.png Combat-Arms 387.jpg Combat-Arms 399.jpg Power Surge.png Sector251.jpg Sector252.jpg Sector253.jpg Sector254.jpg Sector255.jpg Sector 25.jpg Dredge.png M417(2).jpg Roadkill.jpg Training Grounds 1.jpg Combat-Arms 26.jpg LAW and RPG-7.jpg Terrorist Z sm.jpg The Extraction Zone (Desert Fox).jpg Untitled1.jpg Untitled2.jpg Untitled3.jpg Untitled4.jpg Untitled5.jpg Untitled6.jpg Black Lung.jpg Black Lung 001.jpg Cabin1.jpg Cabin2.jpg Cabin3.jpg Cabin4.jpg Cabin5.jpg Cabin6.jpg Cabin7.jpg Cabin fever.jpg Combat-Arms 154.jpg CabinFeverScreenshot.jpg C-Valley Pic -1.jpg Costa recon pic 1.jpg Costa recon pic 2.jpg Costa recon pic 3.jpg Costarecon1.jpg Costarecon2.jpg Costarecon3.jpg Costarecon4.jpg Costarecon5.jpg OR1.jpg OR2.jpg OR3.jpg Red Canyon1.png Red canyon.png Red canyon map.png BACC map3.png BACC map2.png BACC map1.png Death Row11.jpg Death Row 4.JPG Death Row3.JPG Death Row 7.JPG Piazza's Plaza.jpg Slaughterhouse Img1.jpg Slaughterhouse2.jpg Slaughterhouse1.jpg Category:Maps